


Spotless

by At_Midnaito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beauty Marks, Developed Relationship, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, insecure suga, kinda older brother suga, mentioned kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_Midnaito/pseuds/At_Midnaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga didn't think much of make up. Just some substance that people liked to put on their faces for whatever reason: that was their concern and it definitely didn't involve him. Well, that was before his younger sister started using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihumiofi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mihumiofi).



Suga didn't think much of make up. Just some substance that people liked to put on their faces for whatever reason: that was their concern and it definitely didn’t involve him. Well, that was before his younger sister started using it.  
‘What am I doing?’ the silver haired teen thought to himself as he stood in front of his sister’s vanity. In his hand he held a tube of lightly coloured concealer. ‘Just a little wouldn't hurt, right?’  
Returning to his room, he applied dabs under his eyes and other places that needed it. The final touch was the little beauty mark near the corner of his eye.

\-----

Daichi couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss when he was around Suga. The boy definitely looked lighter but there was something off about him and it bothered Daichi to no ends. He tried to play it off as a trick of the mind: something in the lighting, but as the day passed he knew that weird lighting wasn't the case.  
It was late in the evening, just after practice ended. Daichi waited for each member to leave the clubroom to lock up. Suga was the last person remaining. Daichi stood at the door frame, blocking the slightly shorter male from exiting.

\-----

“Daichi?” Suga’s confused gaze met the former’s.  
“Suga,” he shifted, his arms crossed. Suga always knew Daichi’s shoulders were broad: however, at this particular moment, he couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated. “I’d like to talk.”  
At that he gave a nervous laugh, unconsciously scratching the concealed mark, “What’s so important that you have to trap me in the club room?”  
All he received back was a long stare. He shifted uncomfortably under it, his mind running a marathon: ‘Oh god, he knows doesn’t he? He’s gonna think I’m some weirdo and everything will go into ruins and- what if he stops talking to me? What then? Oh god, no.’

\-----

Daichi felt so stupid. How did he not notice earlier? The thing that was bothering him so much was the missing spot on Suga’s features.  
Daichi let out a sigh through his nose as he closed the door behind him. Suga blinked a couple times at the motion.  
“Suga,” Daichi’s voice directed Suga’s attention back to him, to which Suga tried to look anywhere else but him after a passing moment.  
Daichi took a step forward, toward Suga, Suga shuffled back. This brought forth a slight frown on the former male’s face. He took another step, and in kind, Suga shuffled further back. This continued for a bit until Suga hit the far wall. Tensing up slightly, and Daichi was practically in his face. Well, he would be if said face looked at him.  
“Suga,” Daichi lowered his head slightly, trying to get a look of the setter. He turned away, still refusing to look Daichi in the eye. A soft exhale through the nose, “Koushi."  
The intimacy gained his - if somewhat hesitant - attention.

\-----

Suga’s eyes met Daichi’s. They were closer than he had anticipated: Suga may or may not have heated up from the proximity between the two.  
“Koushi,” he repeated, cupping the former’s cheek. An action so familiar, Koushi couldn’t help but lean into slightly. His thumb gently ran over where the beauty mark should’ve sat, “Why?”  
“I hate it,” came his voice - hoarse from a lump he didn’t know had formed in his throat, “I hate how it looks, I hate where it’s placed, I hate how I don’t look good with it like Kiyoko does and-”  
He was cut off as strong arms wrapped around him. Suga fought back a sob as he returned the embrace, his fingers grabbing hold of the jacket worn by the captain.

Lips grazed the masked area, warm breath causing slight shivers.  
“I love it. I love you. No matter how much hate you bring to yourself, I’ll love you more twice as much,” Daichi’s voice was low, barely a whisper, "And don't you dare try to hide it from me: because I _will_ find out, and I _will_ kiss you." Suga laughed softly at this.  
Daichi planted soft kisses on the concealed skin and they just stood there. They stood there until Suga couldn’t help but return the favour: their lips meeting as one.

**Author's Note:**

> So headcanons are fun. Friends are good to share the headcanons. That's how this came to be. (It's been so long since I wrote fanfiction, ughhh I'm so rusty.)


End file.
